


Breakfast Shenanigans

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12313458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: In which Pansy delivers important news and Blaise is being Blaise.





	Breakfast Shenanigans

"Pass the fucking jug, Blaise," Draco said. "The rest of the house need to drink some coffee too, you know. And it's not yours."  
"Tough luck, mate," Blaise snapped. "Besides, _Draco_ , you absolute dunce, the jugs refill themselves. So, for this morning, this lovely jug here is mine. Now fuck off." He put a large hand on it, preventing Pansy from snatching it away. She pouted, picking up her fork and spearing it into her bacon with a sigh. Draco snickered.  
"You know, boys, this really isn't dignified behavior. I thought we were supposed to be role models," she muttered, before her eyes lit up with the remembrance of some juicy gossip. "Besides, did you two hear? Potter's gay!"  
" _What?_ " Draco and Blaise asked in unison, whirling around in their seats to look at the smirking girl.  
"You're kidding, Pans," Blaise said, shaking his head. "What about the Weaselette? If she's single, I'm bagging her."  
Pansy shrugged. "You do that, I don't give a shit. Draco, what are you fucking _doing_?"  
Draco was already walking over to the Gryffindor table. With a roll of his eyes, Blaise refilled his cup and sighed.  
"Well, he always did have a crush on the Potty. Although I sincerely hope that isn't either of their kinks."  
Pansy gagged into her eggs.


End file.
